Never Forgotten Idiot: Heaven
by MitsewoFF
Summary: Ritsu has woken up in heaven and was told that she could watch over the person she dearly loves. MIOXRITSU, sequel to Never Forgotten Idiot.


A/N: Replies and answers are at the end of the story. This is the sequel of Never Forgotten Idiot. Enjoy...

Never Forgotten Idiot:

Heaven

Story will now be told from Ritsu's POV.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing on somewhat seems like...clouds?

Oh right, I died from a car accident. I looked at my body and felt it. There were no more blood, and I'm in the same clothes. It all disappeared. This is weird...

Where am I, though?

I began to wander around this cloudy land. The clouds made squishy noises every time I take a step. They were so soft and fluffy, too. Their just like cotton.

I found a castle in the distance. At least it looked like a castle.

So I began to walk towards it.

Who knew it would be such a long walk?

I finally reached the castle. I saw a large gate.

"Hello?" I said as it echoed. No response. I knocked on the large gate.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said again, knocking the large gate once more. To my disappointment, there was no response...again. So I walked back to wander to another place.

Only a few meters away, I heard someone saying the same thing I just said.

"Hello?" I looked back to see who said that. I widen my eyes.

A girl with black hair and purple pupils was standing behind the closed large gate.

"Hello." I said back. She finally saw me and widen her eyes too.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Tainaka Ritsu." I answered. She gasped.

"Tainaka-san, I'm sorry!" She went back to the castle. I sweat-dropped. What was that all about?

But then the large gates slowly began to open. Oh my god it's like I'm in a fantasy world. Once they were opened, the girl ran up to me and grabbed my hand. She dragged me into the castle. I was very confused.

I found myself in a humongous white room with a throne in front of me. She finally let go of my hand and asked me to wait. She ran off again. I walked to the throne and sat down. It's like I'm being sucked in. It was too soft. It's like there's no air inside. Then a weird sentence popped out in my mind.

Who was there with me while I died?

I began to think who that person was. I couldn't remember. I have no memory. All I remember was a blurry vision of a person in front of me while I was dying. Finally, the girl came back with a man with a crown. He must be the king and the owner of this throne!

Whoops.

I quickly got off the chair and bowed down at the king. He bowed back.

"You must be Tainaka Ritsu." My god everyone in this cloudy world is psychic!

"Y-Yes..." I said nervously. He just grinned.

"Tainaka-san, let me explain everything and why you're here."

'Finally, answers!'

"Okay..." He politely asked me to sit down in the chair he was pointing. I politely accepted. He sat on the chair across me.

"You see, Tainaka-san. You just died from a car accident and you are now in the Spirit World. Most likely to be called Heaven." I nodded.

'Oh good, I didn't do any bad things to get me into hell...'

"You get to live in peace here as a spirit. You won't get reborn. You'll forever stay as a spirit. Also, you change you change your age anytime." I nodded.

"You'll get to watch over the person you are very close to and who you dearly love or anyone. You can watch them anytime, everyday." The person I dearly love?

"Now I'm done here. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I do." He looked at me as if he was ready to hear my question and answer it.

"Who was the person who was there with me while I was dying?" He pondered for a minute and smiled at me.

"That person is who you dearly love. That person, is Akiyama Mio."

I widen my eyes as the memory came flooding through my eyeballs and brain.

It all makes sense now.

I was her idiot, and I was her knight.

She was my smartpants, and she was my Dangerous Queen.

"Mio..." I said as I remembered every single memory I shared with her.

"How do I watch over her?" I asked the king with serious eyes. He smiled again.

"Just say 'Watch' and say the person's full name after that."

"Watch Akiyama Mio!" I said immediately as he finished his sentence. I blinked and everything turned black. I blinked again and I find myself behind Mio. She was studying, as usual. I walked towards her, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Mio!" I shouted to her. No response. Of course, I'm a spirit! I'm such an idiot. Oh wait, I already am.

I touched her hair and stroked it gently. More tears came rolling down my eyes. Oh how I missed her hair that looked so much like the night sky. How I miss those stormy gray eyes. That beautiful, gorgeous face of hers. I can finally see it, right in front of me.

But it's too bad she couldn't see me.

She suddenly stood up and walked towards...somewhere. I followed to where she was going and it was the bathroom. She went in and I went in too. She closed the door behind us and started to remove her-

OH GOD!

Oh no, not there. Oh no, she removed it! Oh no wait, that's the most dangerous-

I unconsciously nosebleed as I watched her remove her undergarments. Her bra and her panty. It's good that I'm a spirit and that my nosebleed is invincible. But in front of me, my nose is spurting blood on the floor like a fountain. I quickly covered my eyes and nose.

I heard her step into the shower and turn on the shower. Water came pouring down Mio she got soaked.

I want to get out of here.

But the door is closed and dammit I can't go through it like a ghost!

I came in the wrong time.

I waited until she finally got out of the shower and covered herself in her towel. She dried herself and brushed her teeth, looking at her reflection at the mirror as she brushed. I stroked her hair as she did her work. Finally, she was done and she finally opened the door to freedom. I quickly got outside and started hyperventilating. I am NEVER going back there. I'll deal with the blood later.

She went back into her room and closed the door. It's cool this time, because I managed to get out of there. I leaned against the wall as I waited for her to finish.

She opened the door and started walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I followed her all the way and she started to make herself dinner. I looked around.

Her parents aren't here again.

I stared at Mio while she finishes cooking, sat down to eat and finish her dinner. She went up to the room and I quickly got inside. She yawned and turned off the lights and hopped onto her bed.

Wait, that was it?

She looked up at the ceiling.

"I can actually feel your presence, Ritsu." She said. I flinched.

She knew I was here?

"And I hope you stay with me forever." I looked at her and smiled sadly.

'Of course I will.'

"Wait for me, Ritsu. I'll join you until it's my time." She said.

'It'll take forever, but you know what I said last time.'

We said in unison, differently.

"Because you'll always wait for me, even forever if you have to."

'Because I'll always wait for you, even forever if I have to."

FIN

A/N: So that was the Never Forgotten Idiot series. I hoped you enjoy it.

Answers and replies now answered.

Avlionempire127: Thank you. Reviews like yours always gets me inspired to continue and write more stories.

Yurilove0: Woah, calm down. First of all, yes, Ritsu died. And I don't mind the language, and I just put their dreams to budokan for an extra. Let the rest of the alive members of HTT decide on that.

Till next story!


End file.
